


A day in the life of a nanny

by ServantSerah



Series: SFW GoodGardenerAU [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Antichrist, Comic, Demon/Human Relationships, Digital Art, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, GoodGardenerAU, a day in the life of a nanny, ash is a good nanny, taking care of the antichrist is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantSerah/pseuds/ServantSerah
Summary: Taking care of the Antichrist is not an easy job. (For my GoodGardenerAU)
Relationships: Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling, Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Series: SFW GoodGardenerAU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	A day in the life of a nanny

**Author's Note:**

> **Please don't repost my art.**

A day in the life of the Antichrist‘s nanny when Warlock is maybe 2 or 3? Ash has a tough job (but she loves this boiy and is a very good and loving nanny). Also yes, Anathema and Newton are in this au, too! Anathema is undercover as a maid, trying to find out if Warlock is indeed the Antichrist. (Cause you know… broom…witch…) Newt is undercover as a cook trying to find a rumored witch and every stove he touches explodes.


End file.
